


Don't Swallow

by mystiri1



Series: Mpreg 100 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ffvii_100, Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Old Wives' Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Nibelheim is a backwards kind of place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Swallow

“…the doctor said I’d have to go off the active duty roster,” Cloud said mournfully.

Zack stared at the results of the trooper’s recent physical and wondered why nobody ever warned him that SOLDIER treatments apparently gave you super sperm, capable of doing the impossible.

He realised perhaps he wasn’t being as sympathetic and supportive as he should be when his boyfriend announced he was unexpectedly pregnant. He looked up, to see Cloud looking at him with big, apologetic blue eyes.

“I’m sorry, Zack!” he cried. “I’m sure I didn’t swallow any watermelon seeds!”


End file.
